Back in Time
by Lian96
Summary: Himchan mencintai Yongguk, ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhirinya... namun rasa 'lelah' membuatnya menyerah. Ia ingin berpisah dengan Yongguk, namun tidak dengan Yongguk. Apa yang dilakukan Yongguk untuk menarik Himchan kembali? absurd, yaoi, BangHim, BAP, slight Choi Seunghyun-TOP CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Lian96  
 **Tittle: Back in Time**  
 **Pairing : Bang Yongguk - Kim Himchan  
Other character : Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**  
 **Rated: T**  
 **Genre:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** Storyline pure from my brain... the characters are mine *here!

Setelah debut story keluar dengan tidak elitnya...  
cerita kedua udah bisa di nikmati nih!  
BangHim in da house!

Where's their shippers?  
I'll take a look the reviews from babyz... *Kiss

#StayStrongBabyz #ForeverwithBAP

 **WARNING! ABSURD, BOYXBOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Fixed !**

Membaca selembar surat keputusan dari pengadilan… bagi Himchan bagai membaca sebuah mantra mematikan yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sore tadi, diawal musim gugur dimana angin yang berhembus mulai terasa dingin baginya, tangannya seolah membeku ketika menerima sebuah kiriman dokumen dari pengadilan. Hingga saat ini, pukul 8 PM, Himchan masih mendiamkan dokumen tersebut. Ia tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk membuka, bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh amplop cokelat muda itu.

 ** _Cklek…_**

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk apartment miliknya. Posisinya yang sedang duduk di beranda balkon apartment membuatnya dapat melihat kedalam ruang apartment dengan leluasa. Tak lama, seorang laki-laki tampan menghampirinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Begitupun dirinya, tersenyum manis membalas senyuman yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau datang?" ujarnya. Mungkin lebih ke pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Laki-laki tadi mengangguk. Ia menuju beranda lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Himchan. "Huh, sudah lama kita tak duduk bersama di beranda seperti ini, kan? Ada apa, Bbang?"

"Hime, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

 _'_ _tetap sama. To the point.'_ Pikir Himchan. Senyum diwajah laki-laki itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia bermaksud untuk berbicara serius sekarang.

"Apa?" Himchan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Ia menunduk sejenak, lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemandangan kota metropolis Seoul. "Apa kau menganggur diperusahaanmu sehingga mampir kemari, Bang Yongguk?" sindirnya.

"Jika kau melakukannya karena pekerjaanku… Kau tentu tau aku melakukannya untukmu, Hime… untuk kita."

Himchan tersenyum kaku. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Tak terlihat setitikpun keceriaan dibalik senyumnya. "Lupakan itu barang sejenak. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Ujarnya sembari berdiri.

Ia berbalik hendak masuk ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegupsangat cepat, seolah baru saja berlari puluhan kilo meter. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya. Ia membatu ditempatnya berdiri, membiarkan perasaan hangat yang kembali menyelimutinya setelah lebih dari 2 bulan tak ia rasakan.

Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia masih sering merasakan desiran hangat ketika Yongguk memeluknya. "Hime, kumohon… percayalah. Hentikan kegilaan ini. Ini sungguh menyiksa, kau tau…" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yongguk menyusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Himchan. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Himchan, sesekali mengecup kulit mulus itu.

"Stop it. Aku ingin ke coffee café. Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" nada bicaranya sungguh dingin. Dan, tak tahukah Himchan bahwa laki-laki yang memeluknya kini tengah menahan emosi dan sakit karena perlakuan Himchan padanya?

Namun kelihatannya pengusaha muda bermarga Bang ini sangat pintar mengendalikan ekspresinya. Setelah melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Himchan, ia mengulas senyum lembut pada sosok yang bahkan tak memandangnya lebih dari 1 menit. Ia menautkan jemari tangan kirinya pada jemari lentik tangan kanan Himchan.

Himchan hanya tersenyum getir, ingin rasanya menangis saat itu juga. Namun itu bukan pilihannya. Ia menahan air matanya, mengikuti Yongguk yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih menyayanginya. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa nafasku bersamanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju coffee café dia terus bertanya sesuatu –yang mungkin hanya basa basi padaku. Tak tahukah dia aku mati-matian menahan air mataku mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya? Sedangkan ia sendiri terus memamerkan senyumnya padaku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Tidak membuat rencana berlibur?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanankarena memang siang ini cukup ramai.

"Baik-baik saja. Untuk berlibur, aku sudah mengambilnya sejak seminggu lalu, ingat?" ia terkikik mendapati kebodohannya menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui. "Dan ini hari terakhir liburanku."

"Begitukah? Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat setelah dari café?"

Aku menggeleng. Apakah dia sudah gila? Ini sudah malam, dan aku harus menyiapkan tenagaku untuk pemotretan besok. "Wae? Kupikir ini tak terlalu malam untuk kita berdua. Hm, kau… apakah kau tak ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"Wae? Kupikir ini tak terlalu malam untuk kita berdua. Hm, kau… apakah kau tak ingin pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yongguk. Kali ini ia menatap laki-laki manis yang duduk disampingnya. Laki-laki yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari 4 tahun, melewati kesulitan dan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka dengan mengikat Yongguk sendiri bersamanya dalam sebuah janji suci, pernikahan. "Ayolah, Hime…"

"Bbang, besok agendaku pemotretan untuk beberapa produk dan majalah sekaligus. Aku butuh istirahat." Tolaknya halus. Ia merindukan seorang Bang Yongguk, seorang workaholic, memohon padanya agar menuruti permintaannya-Yongguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu besok. Sepulang pemotretan aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus menurutiku. Tidak ada penolakan untuk ini. Aku akan menghubungi Youngjae –manager Himchan– nanti." Yongguk tersenyum puas, sedang Himchan… marble hitamnya kembali memanas.

 _'_ _HENTIKAN YONGGUK! KAU TAK TAU YANG KURASAKAN! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN INI, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYERETKU KEMBALI MENGENANG MASA LALU. HADIRNYA DIRIMU DISINI TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTU!'_

"Akhirnya sampai~ Kajja," Himchan tersentak. Ia buru-buru melepas safety-belt yang ia pakai, lalu meninggalkan Yongguk yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

 _Hime, kumohon beri aku kesempatan kedua… jika kau memberikannya, aku akan benar-benar merubah semuanya dan memulainya dari awal dengan benar, Hime… I promise…_

* * *

Makan malam mereka berlangsung hening. Meski mereka terlihat begitu serasi dan Yongguk terlihat sangat memperhatikan Himchan, tak ada komunikasi yang begitu berarti diantara mereka. Himchan hanya menjawab singkat apa yang ditanyakan Yongguk, sedang Yongguk yang terus berusaha mencairkan suasana tampaknya tak ada kata menyerah demi Hime-nya.

"Hime, jangan begini.. Kumohon, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya… aku bersumpah akan berubah," untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yongguk merayu Himchan demi sebuah kesempatan kedua… sebuah kesempatan terakhir yang akan dimanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya. Namun, hingga selesai makan malam pun Himchan terlihat enggan menggubrisnya.

"Sudah hubungi Youngjae?" tanya Himchan dingin. Sejurus kemudian Yongguk mengangguk pelan. "Kau meminta kesempatan kedua, itu berarti kesempatan terakhir, Bbang. Besok pagi kau tunggu pesan dariku saja. Jika aku tak mengirim pesan, jangan menjemputku. Itu berarti kesempatan untukmu sudah habis. Kau tinggal tanda tangan dokumen yang dikirim padamu." Himchan berdiri lalu mendahului Yongguk menuju mobil yang mereka parkir ditaman dekat café tersebut.

Yongguk mengikuti Himchan yang mengambil langkah lebar masuk ke gedung apartment setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai pertama basement. Saat di dalam lift, Yongguk yang berdiri dibelakang Himchan terlihat mengamati pemuda cantik itu. Himchan terus menatap lantai lift dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Himchan kembali mengambil langkah lebar mendahului Yongguk menuju apartmen miliknya.

"Hime, boleh aku menginap malam ini?" Tanya Yongguk lirih. Himchan mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik menghadap Yongguk. "Bbang, kau ingat? Apartmentku hanya memiliki 1 kamar…"

"Sejauh ini kita masih terikat pernikahan… ijinkan aku tidur bersamamu lagi, Hime…" Himchan menunduk. Ia terlihat berat untuk membiarkan Yongguk, yang masih menyandang status sebagai suaminya, untuk masuk dan tidur bersamanya. "Wae? Kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang?"

Tidak. Pertanyaan Yongguk salah besar! Himchan hanya ingin menjaga jarak, berusaha membencinya agar ia bisa melupakan seorang Bang Yongguk, agar setelah mereka bercerai nantinya Himchan tak perlu merasa sendiri ketika Yongguk tak lagi bersamanya.

Himchan menggeleng pelan, lalu berbalik masuk ke apartmentnya. "Masuklah,"

Yongguk menatap nanar punggung Himchan, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meminta maaf pada Hime-nya. Himchan tak pernah mendiamkannya meski sedang marah. Paling tidak, Himchan hanya akan merajuk, cemberut dan memarahi Yongguk. Ini adalah kali pertama, dan Yongguk yakin ia melakukan kesalahan sangat besar. Yongguk menutup pintu apartment lalu mengikuti Himchan ke dapur. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, Himchan ingin membuat Americano. Minuman ber-caffeine favorite pria manis itu.

"Kau akan kesulitan tidur nanti." Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Himchan bergumam 'gwenchana' sambil meneruskan kegiatannya membuat Americano.

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Himchan kembali menghela nafas lelah semenjak mereka –Yongguk dan dirinya– merebahkan diri di ranjang mereka –dulu. Benar Yongguk. Ia kesulitan untuk sekedar menutup kelopak matanya hingga saat ini, pukul 11.55. Hampir tengah malam. Ia berbalik, tadinya memunggungi Yongguk, hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sosok tampan dengan garis rahang tegas itu.

Ia membiarkan tangannya terangkat begitu saja menyentuk rahang tegas dihadapannya, berlanjut menyusuri lengkung wajah sempurna sang suami.

"Maafkan aku, Bang Yongguk.." ujarnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup pucuk hidung sang suami lembut. "kupikir kau akan lebih focus tanpaku…"

"Sayangnya pikiranmu salah, Hime.." Himchan terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Ternyata hanya berpura-pura. "K-kau tidak tidur?" Yongguk membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak kapan aku akan membiarkanmu terjaga sepanjang malam seorang diri? Aku ingin menemanimu.. aku yakin kau tak akan tidur semudah itu setelah mengonsumsi caffeine. Benar?" ujar Yongguk. Himchan hanya diam membenarkan.

Kedua pipi putihnya bahkan masih memerah karena malu. Sayangnya, saat ini ia tak mematikan lampu di kamarnya… sehingga sudah pasti Yongguk dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya saat ini. "Hei, ingin bercerita?" Himchan menggeleng dalam diam. "Kalau begitu… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" lanjut Yongguk yang hanya dijawab gumaman dari bibir M shaped Himchan.

Yongguk berdeham. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmi melakukan ini semua? Kau meminta maaf tadi. Apa artinya kau masih… hm.. kau tau-"

"masih mencintaimu?" Himchan memotong perkataan Yongguk sambil tersenyum getir. Ingin rasanya menangis, namun itu bukan sebuah pilihan baginya. Ia mengangguk samar, "aku masih mencintai seorang Bang Yongguk, dan akan selalu mencintai orang itu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar. Hampir-hampir ia terisak. "namun bukan Yongguk yang saat ini. Aku ingin Yongguk yang dulu… Yongguk yang selalu memperhatikanku, Yongguk yang memiliki waktu untukku… Aku benci Yongguk yang saat ini… sungguh." Lanjutnya membuat Yongguk merasa sesak. Sedikitnya ia mengerti perasaan Himchan padanya saat ini. Himchan marah padanya… Himchan kesal karena dirinya.

Himchan berbalik memunggungi Yongguk lagi. Bermaksud menyembunyikan tangisnya. Namun terlambat. Yongguk sudah melihat air matanya jatuh saat ia berbalik.

Himchan merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang, ia hanya membiarkannya. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika Yongguk menggesekkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Himchan. "Maafkan aku…" HImchan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangqannya, mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin terdengar ditengah heningnya malam.

Yongguk menghela nafas, "kumohon… maafkan aku… berikan aku kesempatan terakhir… aku akan memperbaikinya, Hime… Ne?" Himchan masih saja tak menjawab, sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Himchan, nan bogoshipo?" Kali ini tanpa bersuara Himchan mengangguk, membuat Yongguk mengulum senyum diwajahnya. "Nan… neon neomu bogoshipda.. Let's get new beginning from now on.. ne? I'll fix all I did, Hime… want you trust me for the last chance?" sekali lagi Himchan mengangguk dalam diam. Yongguk tersenyum puas. Masih terkejut dengan jawaban Himchan, sebenarnya…

Belum selesai keterkejutan Yongguk, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh Himchan yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan memeluknya erat. Himchan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang memerah di leher Yongguk. Himchan terisak keras. Terlukis jelas diwajahnya –jika saja ia tak menyembunyikannya, kerinduan yang amat sangat terhadap sosok Bang Yongguk. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahannya. "B-bang Yongguk. You've drivin' me crazy! I miss you everyday-hiks.. missing you everynight and wish that you're here just like that day… hiks… the day when you came and accompanied me 'till I felt sleepy then-hiks.. your shoulder would be my pillow.. hiks.."

Yongguk tersenyum simpul. "Geurae? You've drivin' me crazy too, Hime… kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini bukan?" jawabnya. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yongguk lalu menggeleng lucu. "No… I'm sorry.."

"No, sweety… that's my words. I'm sorry… I love you…" perlahan Yongguk mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Himchan. Himchan menutup kelopak matanya ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Membiarkan Yongguk melakukan apa yang seharusnya didapatnya sejak mereka berpacaran. It's his first time to kiss Himchan.. and it's Himchan's first kiss.

Ouh… begitu sabarnya kah Yongguk? Hingga menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka…

* * *

 ** _Crek…_**

Berkali-kali sinar terang blitz kamera yang dibidikkan seorang photographer berkilat memenuhi studio luas itu. Kim Himchan, saat ini bukan hanya menjadi objek bidikan sang photographer saja… ia juga menjadi objek pujian dan tatapan tiap pasang mata yang berada dalam studio tersebut.

"Bagus, manis…"

 ** _Crek…_**

Berbagai pose telah diberikan pada sang photographer. Beberapa pose lagi dan sesi pemotretan hari ini berakhir. Berpose di depan kamera sejak tadi pagi hingga saat ini, hampir pukul 6 PM, sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya. Marbel hitam itu bahkan sudah tak merasa terganggu dengan kilatan blitz yang seorah membutakan bagi awam.

"Berikan sedikit pemanis pada produkmu, Himchan.."

Seperti arahan sang photographer Himchan kembali mengubah posenya, memamerkan pakaian casual trendy yang melekat dan memamerkan bentuk tubuh ramping proporsionalnya. 'satu pose lagi!' batunnya senang

 ** _Crek…_**

"Great! Done! Thanks for all your hard works, guys!"

Himchan membungkuk berterimakasih pada crew pemotretan hari itu, juga sang photographer, tak lain adalah kawan lamanya –mantan kekasihnya– semasa sekolah menengah dulu. "Great job, Kim Himchan…" puji sang photographer. Ia tersenyum manis membalasnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Seunghyun-ssi. You too…" Ia meninggalkan 'kawan lamanya' itu menuju sudut studio luas tersebut, dimana terdapat sebuah sofa panjang, dimana ia meninggalkan tas nya juga cintanya, Bang Yongguk.

Yongguk sudah berdiri menunggunya saat ia sampai disana. Sambil menghela nafas lega ia memeluk pendamping hidunya itu. "Cantik sekali? Haruskah saat di rumah kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" canda Yongguk sembari mengayunkan tubuh mereka pelan.

"Apakah aku kurang cantik untukmu, hm?" gerutu Himchan setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh tegap Yongguk. Ia mencebik, berpura-pura kesal. Kekehan Yongguk membuatnya tak sanggup menahan senyumannya. "Aku harus ganti baju. Mau ikut ke wardrobe?" tawar Himchan Yongguk tiba-tiba saja menyeringai tipis. Namun tak cukup tipis untuk di abaikan seorang Kim Himchan. "M-mwo?"

"Aku mau ikut ke ruang ganti saja, boleh?"

"YA!" pekik Himchan mendorong Yongguk menjauh. "Mwoya?!" wajah manis itu benar-benar memerah sekarang. Bahkan sampai daun telinganya seolah transparent, bisa terlihat darah dibalik kulit putih tersebut. Yongguk tergelak melihat ia berhasil menggoda Himchan.

"Ekhem. Aku mengganggu kalian?" Himchan berbalik dan mendapati Seunghyun, mantan kekasihnya berdahapan dengan suaminya saat ini. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih dari 3 tahun mereka tak berjumpa dan bertegur sapa. Bertemu secara formal karena pekerjaan mereka yang saling bergantung. Model dan photographer.

"A-aniyo." Jawabnya gugup. Yongguk menatapnya penuh tanya, sedangkan Seunghyun menatapnya lembut dengan senyumman yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan. "Ah, Bbang, ini Choi Seunghyun. Dia temanku saat sekolah menengah. Dan, Seunghyun-ssi.. ini Bang Yongguk-"

"Suamimu, bukan? Ah, aku jadi ingat… Aku minta maaf untuk ketidak hadiranku dulu saat rangkaian acara pernikahan kalian. Yongguk-ssi, senang mengenalmu…" Seunghyun mengulurkan tangannya, begitu juga Yongguk. Jabat tangan singkat tak akan mengundang masalah kan? "Apakah Himchan masih manja? Dulu ia sangat manja saat masih berpacaran denganku.." Yongguk membeku sesaat.

Tunggu.

 _'…_ _saat masih berpacaran denganku..'_?

Itu berarti mereka adalah mantan kekasih?

Tapi, Himchan mengenalkannya sebagai kawan lama, bukan? Lalu apa maksud pria ini membeberkan masa lalu mereka? Membuat Yongguk cemburu? Oke. Jika itu tujuannya, ia mendapatkannya.

Wajah tampan Yongguk sudah memerah padam. Pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Himchan mengerat tanpa ia sadari, membuat si manis terkejut dan segera menghentikan topic pembicaraan ini.

"Tolong berhenti membicarakan masa lalu, Seunghyun-ssi. Kita tidak sedang dalam acara reuni." Himchan menunduk singkat pada Seunghyun, mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas sofa panjang dan menggenggam tangan Yongguk yang masih mengepal –karena kesal– menuju ruang wardrobe.

"Ckck.. pencemburu.." lirih Seunghyun sembari kembali sibuk dengan kameranya.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka dia. Jangan bekerja dengan bajingan itu lagi, Himchan."

Himchan? Wait. Yongguk marah? Yang benar saja… ternyata prianya bisa menjadi pencemburu seperti ini.

"Tanpa kau bekerja pun aku bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kita. Jangan sampai bajingan itu menyimpan hasil pemotretan tadi! Woah, panas sekali hari ini.."

Himchan tertawa kecil dalam bilik ruang ganti. Panas? Yang benar saja… "Tertawa saja lebih keras," ia seketika menghentikan tawanya begitu mendapat… teguran mungkin? Ia segera mengganti kemeja berwarna pastel yang dipakai untuk pemotretan tadi dengan kaos v neck hitam miliknya.

"Mwoya? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya setelah keluar dari bilik ruang ganti. Ia berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya sekaligus melihat ekspresi Yongguk yang masih saja sama sejak mengerti siapa Seunghyun sebenarnya. Ia beranjak meraih tasnya lalu memeluk pinggang Yongguk manja. "Ayolah… dia hanya masa lalu, Bbang.. Masa lalu tidak berarti apapun dibanding saat ini dan masa depan. Kajja~"

Yongguk menatap wajah manis Himchan sesaat sebelum mencium bibir pulm manis yang sepertinya telah menjadi caffeine special baginya. "Setelah ini kau akan banyak bekerja untuk produk perusahaanku, dan akan ku carikan foto grafer professional. Kalau perlu aku sendiri yang bekerja!"

"Cih… Oh God… Ya! Yongguk-ah, apakah harus sampai seperti itu? Yang benar saja.." Yongguk tertawa mendengar decihan Himchan. "Sudahlah, kajja~" Yongguk mengangguk sebelum menarik pinggang ramping Himchan meninggalkan ruang hangat tersebut.

* * *

* To be Continued *

* * *

Ye hey... finished the first chapter was so great !

Chapter selanjutnya udah tengah jalan kok... jadi gak butuh tunggu lama lagi buat update!  
Mohon review kritik dan saran nya ya... Lian masih author baru di dunia fanfict

see ya next chapter!

Last word,

Thank you! *Big hug, warm love, deep kiss#NO... Lian~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Lian96  
 **Tittle: Back in Time**  
 **Pairing : Bang Yongguk - Kim Himchan**  
 **Rated: T to M**  
 **Genre:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** Storyline pure from my brain... the characters are mine *here!

CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!  
Sorry banget update nya super lama... mohon dimaklumi hihi,

sedang menggarap/? chapter ke 3,  
still need your review guys! Thank u!

#StayStrongBabyz #ForeverwithBAP

 **WARNING! ABSURD, BOYXBOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari mulai merambat masuk ke ruangan elegant dengan hitam-putih di tiap sisinya menerobos kelambu putih tipis nyaris transparan yang membingkai jendela besar yang nyaris mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Di atas ranjang king size di tengah ruangan, seorang dari dua orang pria dewasa yang terlelap, salah satunya mulai menggeliat. Mungkin merasa terganggu dengan cahaya dari matahari yang mulai tinggi.

Bang Yongguk.

Ia berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retina mata tajamnya, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia sebenarnya bukanlah morning-person… hanya saja, mungkin karena kehadiran sosok cantik yang tidur dengan memeluknya semalaman suntuk di sisinya saat ini. Setelah berbulan-bulan ia tak pernah menghabiskan malamnya bersama sosok istrinya ini, berbagi kehangatan sekaligus sebagai bukti cinta mereka selama ini… _Finally!_

Yongguk tersenyum memandang wajah cantik-sekaligus manis- sang istri yang tengah terlelap, masih menghadapnya. Tangannya terulur merapihkan anak rambut dark-chocolate professional model itu lembut. Tanpa menghilangkan sedikit senyum di wajahnya, ia mendekat dan mengecup lama kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan marble hitam yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pada black pearl yang paling mahal sekalipun. Samar-samar ia mendengar lenguhan dari bibir peach istrinya itu. Sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan perbuatannya.

Ia menarik selimut putih tebal yang sejak semalam menutup tubuh naked mereka hingga sebatas bahu sempit istrinya. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang sepelan mungkin, meminimalisir kemungkinan akan membangunkan tidur sang istri. Berjongkok memungut boxernya dari lantai dan memakainya. Ia meregangkan tubuh sempurnanya sejenak sebelum mulai kembali berjongkok memunguti pakaian mereka dari lantai kamar, meletakkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor di dekat kamar mandi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum si cantik-nya terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Agar tidak membuat suara yang bisa mengganggu istrinya itu, ia memilih untuk keluar dan turun menuju lantai dasar, menggunakan kamar mandi di bawah.

"Yonggukie! Bang Yongguk~" Sejenak Yongguk menghentikan kegiatannya—mengeringkan tubuh atletis tanned skin nya—saat mendengar suara husky halus memanggilnya—mencarinya. "Di kamar mandi, Hime!" ia balas berteriak memberiitahukan dimana posisinya saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklek~**

" _Wae_? Sebentar lagi aku selesai, tunggu saja di luar.." Yongguk sedikit terkejut karena si empunya suara husky—namun kekanakan—itu tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi dengan bibir bawah maju. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Yongguk melilitkan handuk putih yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan badannya pada pinggang, segera menghampiri si manis yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu. " _Waegeurae_? Kenapa wajahmu sudah dilipat pagi-pagi begini?" Yongguk meraih handle pintu, membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar, membuat uap hangat tipis keluar dari dalam bersama dengan harum maskulin sabun yang ia gunakan.

Yongguk meraih kedua sisi wajah Himchan, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir peach Himchan sekedar untuk kecupan selamat pagi. "Morning, what's make you wake up so early this morning?" Yongguk melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Himchan, membawa tubuh si manis itu lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya. "The only one thing makes me wake up too early is you, Mr. Bang!" gerutu Himchan sembari memamerkan acting kesal yang sangat-sangat buruk.

Yongguk hanya terkekeh dan bergumam _'wae?'_ melihat tingkah bunny face di depannya ini. "Aku pikir kau akan pergi lagi seperti sebelumnya dan tak kembali lagi… ku pikir saat kita bersama hanyalah mimpi yang sangat indah, yang bahkan aku bingung mengatakannya… apakah aku sadar atau tertidur?"

 **.**

 **DEG!**

 **.**

Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti dada Yongguk jauh di dalam sana. Mendengar penuturan Himchan, sedikit banyak ia tahu seberapa besar Himchan merindukannya, dan tak berniat untuk berpisah dengannya. Himchan hanya merindukannya… rindu akan perhatiannya… rindu akan hangat dekapannya… rindu suaranya yang sama dalamnya dengan samudera paling dalam sekalipun… rindu wajahnya… rindu… semuanya. Rindu semua tentangnya! Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat sosok cantik, nan ceria seperti Himchan menjadi murung karenanya.

Yongguk menarik Himchan kedalam pelukannya, memeluk sosok manis itu erat-erat. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya hanya untuk pekerjaan yang bahkan hanya bisa membuatnya mengurut dahi dan memutar otak… meninggalkan istri manisnya yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur. Bersyukur karena mendapatkannya, bisa bersanding dengannya. " _Mianhae_ …" gumamnya.

" _Mwo_? Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di maafkan, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ujar Himchan dengan nada ceria. Ia tersenyum manis dalam dekapan sang suami, dekapan hangat yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Akhirnya… akhirnya ia dapat merasakannya kembali! Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu….

"Huh, seharusnya kau bangun lebih pagi. Bangun bersamaan saat aku bangun… then take a bath together, babe~" goda Yongguk berpura-pura kecewa. Himchan melayangkan kepalan tangannya pelan menuju dada bidang Yongguk. "Don't be too pervert, Gukie…" kesal Himchan."Kau tau persis aku bermasalah dengan bangun pagi," keluh Himchan, mengundang kekehan pelan dari eksekutif muda tersebut.

"Cepat mandi, lalu kita makan di luar saja sekalian jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" usul Yongguk di sambut anggukan cepat dan tatapan antusias dari marble hitam Himchan.

"Tunggu. Tidak bekerja?" Yongguk menggeleng, kemudian mengulum senyum di wajahnya. Andai ia dulu tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersama Himchan hanya untuk perkerjaan, mungkin keadaannya berbeda lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah memiliki momongan? Yah, mungkin saja begitu.

"Gukie, _wae_? Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Ada yang salah?" Yongguk tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai andai-dulu-ia-tak-ini-itu. Himchan sudah memberi jarak diantara tubuh mereka, memandang Yongguk khawatir dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Eh? Ng, tidak. Hanya… menyesal?"

"Menyesal mengenai kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Himchan lirih. Sepertinya si manis ini salah mengartikan perkataan Yongguk tadi. Maksud Yongguk bukan menyesal telah kembali, tetapi menyesal telah menyianyiakan sang istri dulu. Kedua tangan putih Himchan yang tadi melingkar di leher Yongguk kini terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Dengan panik, Yongguk segera meraih bahu sempit Himchan. Takut semua yang telah terjalin, yang telah ia perbaiki hingga pagi ini berantakan hanya karena kesalah-pahaman yang tak penting. " _Ani_ , _ani_. Bukan itu, kau salah mengartikannya, sweetheart.." Himchan bergeming, menatapnya lemas. "Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu dulu… lebih mementingkan pekerjaan yang bahkan tak membuatku bahagia, meninggalkan keluargaku, mengacuhkan istriku… _mianhae_ …" Marble hitam bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Himchan tak bisa lagi menahannya. Air matanya mengalir membentuk anak sungai di sisi wajah chubby nya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime…" Yongguk menarik kepala Himchan untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya, memeluk tubuh bergetar itu erat. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya kali ini. Sungguh. Ia bersumpah untuk itu!

Himchan terus menggeleng saat Yongguk menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Ia benar-benar buntu. Untuk apa Yongguk meminta maaf? Yongguk disini sekarang… Yongguk sudah bersamanya… apakah masih ada hal lain yang salah sehingga Yongguk meminta maaf? Tidak bukan? Meminta maaf untuk masa lalu? Oh, Himchan bahkan tak peduli dengan masa lalu mereka, yang ia tahu, sekarang Yongguk telah kembali. Yongguk kembali seperti Yongguk yang ia kenal. Menemaninya, tidur bersamanya, tinggal bersamanya dan akan terus seperti itu. Himchan yang _polos_ …

Yongguk benar-benar meluangkan waktunya secara total pada sang istri. Hari itu ia membawa Himchan ke Pulau Jeju, sepertinya sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dengan jet pribadi Yongguk berhasil membuat Himchan—sekali lagi—jatuh pada pesonanya.

Black sunglass membingkai mata elang Yongguk. Celana jeans hitam ia padukan dengan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya di lipat sembarang sebatas siku membuat penampilannya terlihat begitu mempesona, terutama dimata sang istri. Himchan sendiri tampak tak kalah mempesona dari sang suami. Tubuh proporsional dengan milky skin dibalut dengan kaos v neck putih ditambah mantel panjang berwarna hitam, juga celana jeans hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk jenjang kedua kakinya. Belt berbahan kulit berwarna cokelat tua senada dengan surainya mempermanis penampilan model kelahiran 1990 itu.

Tanpa sunglass Himchan harus mengerjabkan marble kecokelatannya sangat sering. Jet pribadi yang siap di tengah-tengah lapangan terbang membuatnya dan sang suami harus berjalan cukup jauh dari ruang tunggu, dan silaunya matahari hari itu begitu merepotkan.

Yongguk menyadari ketidaknyamanan Himchan dengan cuaca hari itu langsung melepas sunglass yang dipakainya, memasangkannya hati-hati pada wajah manis pasangannya itu. "Kenapa tidak pakai sunglass, hm?" tanyanya lembut. Himchan terdiam. Kedua sisi wajahnya menghangat, bersemu karena perlakuan Yongguk padanya. Yongguk tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Himchan, menautkan jemari mereka erat-erat. " _Kajja_ ," lirihnya. Yah, Himchan hanya akan menurutinya hingga semburat merah di pipinya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gukie~" panggil Himchan manja. Kini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di dalam jet pribadi Yongguk. Himchan yang memilih duduk di dekat jendela bahkan tidak memperdulikan pemandangan kota metropolis juga awan-awan tipis yang ada di luar jendela, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memandangi sang suami. Yongguk yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan earbud—yang mengalunkan musik dari ponsel pintar di sakunya—menyumbat pendengarannya menjadi pemandangan yang begitu indah bagi Himchan.

"Gukie!" sebal Himchan karena tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Yongguk. Well, Himchan ini bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa suara—lirihnya terdengar oleh Yongguk yang tengah menikmati alunan musik melalui earbud?

Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap depan. Berselang beberapa detik setelahnya, bibir M-shaped itu menarik membentuk senyum miring samar. Sebuah ide untuk mengganggu Yongguk sudah melintas di otaknya.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, mencondongkan badannya pada Yongguk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menciumi garis rahang tegas milik pengusaha muda—yang menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya. Yongguk yang terkejut spontan membuka kedua matanya seraya melepas earbud yang masih mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Hime," suara rendah sang suami menyapu pendengaran Himchan. Ia perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Yongguk, tersenyum manis—berkesan innocence. " _Mwoya_? Aku bisa _'memakanmu'_ jika kau bertingkah seperti ini," gurau Yongguk, disambut tawa kecil dari Himchan.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi tidak didengar…" keluh Himchan. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. _Heol_ , berpura-pura merajuk sepertinya.

Yongguk yang gemas dengan tingkah sang istri tidak diam saja. Ia maju mencium bibir Himchan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, sayang… _mianhae_ ," ujarnya. "Ada apa memanggilku? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Himchan menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Aku sudah lupa mau bilang apa…" tutur Himchan. Yongguk hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Himchan.

Yongguk menyimpan earbud dan ponselnya di bangku kosong di sampingnya, meraih pergelangan tangan HImchan, "pindah kemari," perintahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sebagai isyarat. Yang namanya Himchan, tak akan ada perintah yang ia turuti tanpa menggerutu atau mengomentarinya terlebih dulu. "Tidak nyaman, disini saja ya~" Pria manis itu sempat mendengar geraman rendah dari sang suami, mau tak mau ia harus melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan jika tak ingin 'berakhir' di tangan sang suami.

Himchan bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yongguk. Yongguk melepaskan pergelangan tangan Himchan, beralih memeluk pinggang sang istri yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya—membelakanginya. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kanan Himchan manja. " _Mwohae_?" Yongguk menggeleng. Memang benar ia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin bermanja sebentar. Himchan hanya diam, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yongguk. Diam-diam pikirannya melayang, kembali mengingat minggu-minggu pertama mereka menikah.

Setelah mengucap janji suci di depan altar suci, malam pertama mereka sebagai suami-istri mereka habiskan saling memeluk, berbagi kehangatan dan bukti cinta mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana Yongguk berkata bahwa pria yang hanya lebih tua beberapa hari itu sangat senang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Gukie, aku tidak tau kalau kau masih senang memeluk pinggangku," ujarnya. Yongguk hanya bergumam membenarkan.

"Aku juga masih senang menjadi suamimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu." Himchan tertawa kecil mendapat gombalan seperti itu. Yongguk mengangkat dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya hanya untuk memberi hickey pada leher putih Himchan. Himchan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yongguk yang masih memeluknya, memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa ditahan?" Yongguk berkata—lebih seperti berbisik—di ceruk leher Himchan, membuat nafas hangatnya berhembus membelai permukaan kulit putih pucat itu.

"Hhhaahh… G-gukieeh~" nafasnya mulai tak teratur saat salah satu tangan Yongguk berhasil menyingkap kaos tipisnya dan menggodai perut ratanya. Desahannya berubah menjadi pekikan pelan setelah tangan pasangannya itu membelai nipples nya bergantian, terkadang mencubit dan memilinnya pelan. Sambil memainkan nipples pasangannya, Yongguk menghujani butterfly kisses di leher dan sepanjang rahang Himchan, membuat sang pemilik lagi-lagi harus kesulitan menahan desahannya. " _An-andwae—ahh.._ Gukie, stop—stop it, anghh~"

"Are you sure wanna stop it, hmm? Sweetheart?" suara rendah Yongguk lagi-lagi membuat Himchan kesulitan menelan salivanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, ragu sebenarnya… tapi mengingat mereka hanya pergi ke Jeju- _do_ dan menggunakan jet pribadi, tentu waktunya sangat-sangat kurang untuk melakukan hal seintim ini bukan? "Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan 'adik kecilmu'? Apakah aku mengganggu tidurnya?" gurau Yongguk.

"Kau akan membayarnya nanti saat di villa!" tuntut Himchan setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Yongguk tertawa. Tentu saja ia akan 'membayarnya', dengan senang hati malah. Tadinya ia berencana akan 'menyerang' Himchan, bahkan memaksanya jika ia menolak. Hell, Himchan knows him so well… "Tapi… bagaimana aku turun dari pesawat nanti? Apa sangat jelas?"

"Apakah kita perlu berjalan berhadapan? Kkk~" Himchan memukul pelan lengan Yongguk yang tengah membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan mulai kusut. "Aku bisa mengurusnya, sayang~ kau hanya perlu berjalan didekatku sampai masuk mobil. Well, kau tau villa kita di kelilingi taman dan lahan kosong yang luas, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan 'nya', oke?" Himchan membuang muka saat wajahnya memanas hanya karena Yongguk lagi-lagi mengklaim benda yang sebenarnya miliknya pribadi kini menjadi milik berdua. Membuatnya merinding juga menyadari sebenarnya suaminya sering mengeluarkan cheesy words tanpa sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan _lunch_ yang disediakan maid di villa, mereka berdua merencanakan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari mereka untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa. Sebenarnya Himchan tertarik dengan sungai yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari villa mereka. Mendengar Yongguk bercerita beningnya air di sungai membuat HImchan benar-benar ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

Dari villa mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan—sebenarnya Yongguk yang menggenggam tangan Himchan begitu erat. Yongguk tersenyum menangkap ekspresi yang berubah-ubah di wajah sang istri saat mendapati hal-hal yang baru baginya. Yah, sedikit memaklumi model super sibuk seperti Himchan tak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berlibur. Dan ini adalah pertama kali HImchan berlibur ke tempat yang baru baginya. Well, dia beruntung memiliki suami seperti Yongguk.

"Gukie, apakah itu kelinci?" Yongguk memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Himchan ke objek Yongguk memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik istrinya ke objek putih beberapa meter dari mereka yang terus ditunjuk-tunjuk Himchan tak sabaran mendengar jawaban sang suami.

Yongguk memicingkan matanya berusaha memperjelas objek yang dimaksud, sepertinya pekerjaannya di balik meja membuat penglihatannya sedikit terganggu. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang ditangkap penglihatannya, Yongguk mengangguk sambil menatap Himchan aneh. Apakah ini juga kali pertama Himchan untuk bertemu dengan kelinci? Yang benar saja. "Bagaimana bisa ada kelinci disini? Apakah dia kabur dari pemiliknya? Apakah kau melihat orang disekitar sini yang mencarinya?"

"Hime, disini mereka bisa hidup bebas… tak ada yang memilikinya." Himchan mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O. " _Wae_? Kau ingin memilikinya?" Himchan tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Yongguk, lalu memeluk lengan Yongguk gemas. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu memilikinya jika aku memilikimu…"

Yongguk terkekeh. Dengan wajah manis yang manja seperti sekarang Yongguk bisa-bisa kehilangan control dan membiarkan dirinya 'menghabisi' HimeNYA disitu juga. " _Aigoo_ ~ How cheesy," Yongguk tertawa kecil sambil mengacak surai cokelat gelap si cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju sungai, Himchan terus menceritakan apapun yang melintas di pikirannya, sedangkan Yongguk… senyum yang terukir di wajah tegas itu tak pernah hilang. Tertawa kecil menanggapi ocehan sang istri, kadang mencium pipi Himchan gemas. Saat bermain di sungaipun sama. Himchan tak ubahnya seperti anak ayam yang terus menciap pada induknya. Ia memaksa Yongguk untuk masuk ke sungai dan bermain air bersamanya. Awalnya Yongguk melarangnya untuk basah-basahan, tapi dasar yang namanya Himchan… Yongguk malah berakhir di dalam air juga bersamanya.

Saat Himchan bermain sendiri dengan air sungai yang jernih, Yongguk diam-diam mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar istrinya yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil saat asyik sendiri seperti itu. Himchan yang duduk di atas batu di tengah sungai menjadi objek bidikan camera ponsel suaminya sendiri. Mereka cukup lama bermain di sungai. Yongguk yang bertelanjang kaki mulai merasakan kakinya kaku karena terlalu lama didalam air.

"Hime, ayo kembali ke villa. Sudah sore," ajak Yongguk. Himchan yang tadinya bergumam sambil memainkan kakinya yang terendam air merengut tak suka. Yongguk mendekat, meraih wajah cantik yang mencebikkan bibir bawahnya tak suka. "Kita bisa kemari lagi besok. Sekarang sudah sore, dan di sini sudah termasuk daerah hutan sayang. Jika ada hewan buas bagaimana?" bujuknya menakut-nakuti. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih… setelah taman yang mereka lalui, ada hutan tak begitu rimbun dengan jalan setapak, dan di seberang sungai ini terdapat hutan… hm, benar-benar hutan. Hutan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku memiliki Bang Yongguk. Dia akan melawan hewan buas yang mendekat," gurau Himchan. Ia tersenyum manis, bangkit dari batu yang menjadi singgasananya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yongguk manja. "Aku bercanda… _kajja_!"

Yongguk tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ia meraup pinggang Himchan, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh dan berakhir basah kuyub seluruh tubuh. Dasar sungai yang berbatu ia rasa cukup licin untuk membuat pria dewasa seteledor istrinya jatuh tergelincir. "Akhh! _Apheuda_!"

Yongguk panik mendengar Himchan kesakitan, juga mendapati wajah yang penuh pesona itu mengerut menahan sakit. Ia melihat warna merah darah pada air yang mengalir melalui mereka. Pasti Himchan menginjak batu atau apapun yang tajam di dasar sungai. Tanpa _babibu_ ia segera membawa tubuh sang istri ke tepi. Ia berjongkok di depan Himchan, memeriksa luka pada kaki putih yang memucat itu. Ia berdecak. Lukanya tidak dalam, tapi cukup panjang. "Ini sebabnya aku melarangmu masuk tadi. Sekarang lihat kakimu… sudah terluka seperti ini bagaimana, huh? Kau sendirikan yang sakit!"

Himchan terdiam. Yongguk baru saja berteriak padanya. Ia tahu ini semua kesalahannya sendiri yang memaksa masuk dan bermain di sungai dan menyebabkan kakinya sendiri terluka. Ia tak menyalahkan Yongguk untuk ini. Ia sadar ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya, dan ia pikir Yongguk kesal karena ia tak pernah mendengarkan. Beruntung bukan kaki Yongguk yang terluka. "Gukie, _mianhae_.." cicitnya. Ia masih terkejut dengan suara dalam sang suami yang meninggi karena ulahnya. Ini merupakan kali pertama ia mendengar Yongguk membentaknya. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendapat bentakan dari Yongguk seberapapun sering ia teledor dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya kesabaran Yongguk cukup sampai disini.

Yongguk menghela nafas berat, sambil memejamkan matanya ia mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia kelepasan membentak tadi saking khawatirnya. Ia membuka matanya, mendapati wajah shock Himchan akibat bentakannya. Tatapannya melunak, " _mianhae_ , aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Kau marah?" Himchan menggeleng diam. Yongguk meraih alas kaki yang mereka pakai tadi, dan kembali ke hadapan Himchan dalam posisi berjongkok memunggungi Himchan. "Naik. Sudah sore, kita kembali sekarang, _ne_.."

"Gukie, _mianhae_.."

" _Ani_ … aku tidak marah. Maafkan aku membentakmu tadi, oke? Sekarang naik," Himchan mengangguk sebelum benar-benar naik dan membiarkan tubuh tegap sang suami membawanya kembali ke villa mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali, Himchan masih tetap diam, tak berceloteh ini-itu seperti biasanya. Yongguk makin merasa bersalah karenanya. "Hime, kenapa diam saja? Aku sudah minta maaf, apa kau tidak memaafkan aku?" Himchan yang mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Yongguk bergerak ke kanan dan kiri—menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa diam saja?"

Diamnya Himchan membuat Yongguk canggung sendiri. Ia masih diam menunggu jawaban dari istrinya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Gukie," Yongguk tersenyum sambil bergumam seperti mengatakan _'ada apa?'_. "Kupikir hari ini aku keterlaluan. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu, selalu berbuat semauku. Sudah sering aku teledor dan melukai diriku sendiri, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun marah atau apapun itu. Ini pertama kalinya," jeda beberapa saat. Yongguk memutuskan untuk tidak menyela dan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini. " _Mianhae_ … kau begitu sabar menghadapiku, _gomawo_."

 ** _Chuu~_**

Yongguk membatu begitu mendapat kecupan di pipi dari sang istri. Begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Himchan memiringkan kepalanya dan menghadiahi kecupan panjang di pipi kanan sang suami. " _Gomawo_ ~" bisikan Himchan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Himchan kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yongguk, ia menutup kelopak mata cantiknya. "Gukie, bisa bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai nanti?" tanyanya tetap dengan mata cantiknya yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

" _Geureom_ … tidurlah,"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

.

.

.

 **well, makasih buanget buat yang udah nyempetin baca ini fiction gak jelas.**

 **yang sent review, kritik, saran atau apapun itu... super duper makasih!**

 **yang cuman baca tanpa review pun makasih udah mau baca...**

 **kedepannya, mohon super sabar buat nunggu updatenya ya!**

 **Ide baru selalu muncul ditengah-tengah nulis cerita, jadi dari pada ide ilang  
Lian bikin cerita baru sekaligus.. dan alhasil punya utang cerita banyak juga! **

**maaf banget ya update nya molor! *KISS+HUG***

 **Lian...**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
